For security or other reasons (e.g., managing loads), computer systems and networks (hereinafter “computer systems”) may limit user access to objects or data, or otherwise control user actions or operations. Users may be authenticated and authorized to access only certain objects or data, or may be granted privileges to take only certain actions on the computer systems.
Security and authorization mechanisms, which control access to operations or data in the computer systems, can be both direct and indirect. A computing system may conduct direct security checks of user credentials or authorization profiles (e.g., authentication identification codes (IDs) and passwords) at an attachment interface or facility (e.g., a log-in screen, at a firewall etc.)) before users can attach (i.e. gain access) to a resource (e.g., individual files or data objects, computer devices, network connections, computer programs, applications, and functionality provided by computer applications, etc.) of the computing system. The computing system's security mechanisms may include specific objects, privileges on those objects, and some privileges that provide broader authority. The computer system may also control data access indirectly with authorization checks, for example, at application bind-time or run-time.